


Bulletproof

by MythicalMelodies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMelodies/pseuds/MythicalMelodies
Summary: A story about a young teenager who saved her high school class almost at the cost of her life. She then lives on but everything in her life changes. She gets treated like royalty, people giving her everything she doesn’t want. She no longer feels like her effort means anything. So she falls into the trap and stops trying. Eventually, it goes too far and she has to fix everything with the power she no longer has. It’s up to her, her best friend, her crush, and her enemy to put everything back to normal, and get their lives back.





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> (This story is meant to spread awareness of the dangers and seriousness of school shootings, this is an original work not based on any true stories. If similar, it was out of context. Thank you for reading!)

BEEP BEEP BEEP, The alarm blared in her ear. Verinity sighed as she got ready for school. As she woke up, she began to think about all her friends. Her high school life was perfect, easy classes, fun teachers, and everyone had a role to play. 

Alix, her best friend, was the sporty one of the group, even though she still played in the Jazz band in her free time. She was laid back and usually had pretty decent grades.

Sam was the nerdy one. She always had perfect grades and could never relax.

Bethany.. She was the snobby popular girl who liked to pick on lower-classmen and especially Verinity.

Adrien, he was the perfect guy. He was sweet and caring. He was popular and he was a little bit of a nerd. Verinity had the biggest crush on him, but so did Beth. At least that’s what it seemed like.

“Yeah but it’s not true. She just wants to use him to take me down and win her ‘ultimate popularity’ contest.” Verity thought to herself.

She walked into the doors as if it were any other school day, but something just felt.. off. As she walked up to her group of friends she noticed her best friend, Alixia wasn’t with the group, neither was Sam. 

“Hey, guys wheres Sam and Alix?” Verity asked. 

Looking around, Adrien answered. 

“I’m not sure, they are usually the first ones here.” 

Every word he spoke, Verity spaced out.

“Uh, Verity? Hello?” He waved his hand in front of her. 

“I-i'm up!” She blushed. “I mean uh Yeah that’s strange. I’m sure they’ll turn up. I heard they had a thing for each other.” Verity laughed. 

The first bell rang. 

“That’s my cue, I’ll see you guys for lunch!” She waved, running toward the hallway to her class.

Suddenly, she tripped and her books went flying down the hallway. 

“Oops, my bad. Didn’t see you there.” an evil laugh followed the thin, harsh voice. 

Bethany Remize. The most popular girl at the school, she hated Verity as she was the only thing keeping her from hitting on Adrien. 

“Hello, Verity.” She glared. Verity scrambled to gather her things and quickly stood up.

“Hey, Bethany.” 

“What’s the matter, can’t handle your homework?” She laughed again.

“Whatever, at least I did mine.” Verity snapped back.

“Look you little preppy bi*ch.” Beth pushed her back onto the ground.

“The only reason you’re popular around here is because of your friends, but don’t worry, you won’t have to worry about them soon. You will lose your friends and wind up all alone. I’ll make sure of that.” She smirked as she pulled away. 

Verity glared at her as she flipped her hair and walked down the hall. 

“Whatever.”

“You ok Vee?” A voice said above her.

“Yeah, thanks Alix.” She smiled as she helped her up.

“Beth needs to get her head out of her ass and realize she don’t run this place. And one day she’ll realize that.” Alix glared down the hall as Bethany rounded the corner of the hall.

“Yeah right. She’ll never get her head out of the clouds. We both know that.” 

They shared a laugh.

She sighed with relief, her friends would never leave her... Would they?


	2. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day that proceeded as normal, until an announcement changed everything...

Verity walked into the room where Beth was already leaning towards and flirting with Adrien. She rolled her eyes and sat quietly in her desk. The teacher tapped the desk with a ruler. 

“Bethany get to your seat, class is starting.”

Bethany glared at her and sat down. 

“Alright class, today we’ll be discussing…” Verity spaced out instantly.

Watching Adrien and Bethany intensely.. “Verity!” The teacher called

“Yes ma’am!?” She jumped. Everyone in the class chuckled.

“What’s the answer?” She glared.

The teachers glare stung as Verity read the question on the board.

“C=52x3 to the third power.” She held her breath.

“Correct.” The teacher seemed astounded.

She sighed with relief, she didn’t even notice that Adrien was gazing at her. 

Suddenly the loudspeaker screeched and echoed in the hallway, the principal spoke.

“Attention all students and staff, we will be moving into a classroom hold. This is not a drill. Please lock your doors and shut all windows, you may proceed as normal, but do not leave your classroom. I repeat, do not leave your classroom, this is not a drill.” He cut off. 

The class was silent.

“Well don’t just sit there you little twerps, shut the blinds!” The teacher shouted.

Students rushed to close all the windows and blinds as the teacher closed and locked the door. Everyone began to panic, for years nothing bad had ever happened in this area. Now a potential threat lies just outside the building.

2 hours passed, and the class was not released. Verinity began to draw and Adrien had finally pushed Beth away and began to finish homework. Finally, the loudspeaker came back on…

“Attention students, we are moving into a full security lockdown, teachers gather students and turn all the lights off. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. Police are on their way. Please remain calm.” The loudspeaker cut off. We all stood around speechless. “Hold me Adrien, I'm scared.” Whined Bethany. Everyone gathered together in the far corner to the right of the door. Too afraid to move. There was a threat in the school, around the halls. No one knew who, what, or anything. It was a threat to their lives, yet it wasn’t even a thing. Everyone, too afraid to move, to talk, to quiver.

In silence, they waited patiently… Was this the end? 


	3. End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school is on full lockdown, everyone is terrified and something isn't quite right. This event seems kind of random, so Bethany grew suspicious... Her suspicion causes the plan to move into full motion...

The halls were filled with deafening silence. Not even the water fountains made a sound. It was dark, as students held each other in fear. No footsteps, no taunting, just silence. Until doors suddenly swung open as policemen raided into the school. Loudly they could be heard yelling ‘show yourself’ ‘come out with your hands in the air.’ 

“As if, honestly this is ridiculous!” Bethany said.

“Bethany be quiet!” Verity snapped.

“Well obviously they haven’t found the thing yet so obviously it’s one of you who is the threat!” She continued.

“What are you’re saying?” Adrien asked.

“That obviously someone is taking us all for a ride, and obviously it was Verity!" She accused.

Everyone gasped.

“What? No it wasn’t, do you honestly think I would willingly put everyone in danger for.. For what?!” She argued.

“Obviously because you have a crush on Adrien! And you are willing to do anything to keep him all to yourself!” Beth yelled.

Adrien went wide eyed, Verity blushed.

“Well, I..” 

“It’s true isn’t it, you admit it!” she smirked

“No! I didn’t do this for him! I didn’t do this!” Verity yelled.

“Enough both of you!” Adrien yelled.

Everyone stopped, silence… Except the loud footsteps heard down the hallway.

“Oh, finally, it’s probably just a policeman coming to take Verity aw-” 

“Shut up Bethany!” Adrien cut her off.

Verity watched as a shadow moved down the hallway with the sounds of loud footsteps echoing in the deafening silence that surrounded. The shadow fell under the door, 2 loud knocks. Not even Bethany made a sound then..

“Hellooo.. Anyone in there.” Creepy as it was, the door handle giggled. 

Unfortunately, this room was the one room in the school with a crappy lock, and of all the times it decided to jam... this was the worst possible time. 

The handle unlocked, and the door opened slowly as the person wrapped their fingers around the opened edge. Verity looked around at the students crying and whispering.. This is it. This is the end… No!

“Verity!” Adrien yelled after her.

Verity sprang up and threw her body at the door, closing it with the person’s fingers smashed against the metal frame.

“AH! SH*T, YOU LITTLE BRAT!”

BAM, BAM, BAM…

3 shots fired through the door, then sounds of tackling and handcuffs followed immediately after. 

“Verity! Oh my god.. Are you okay?” 

“That was amazing!”

“Verity! You saved us!”

Verity’s vision began to blur. The cheers grew echoey. 

“Verity?” Adrien’s voice cut through the crowd.

“It’s okay.. Everything is fine..” she grew dizzy and slid down the door..

That’s when everyone saw it..

Blood, soaking through her shirt…

She was hit by one of the bullets shot through the door.

“No.. no no no no! Verity!” Adrien held her close.

“*Knock, knock* Is everyone alright in there?” a policeman was heard outside the door.

“No! Help! Please!” Adrien cried.

“Adrien.. I.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so reckless.” Verity coughed.

“No, don’t you apologize. You goddamn hero. I..”

“Verity.. I- I’m sorry.. You saved us. I’m so sorry I got us into this mess.” Bethany sighed.

Everyone glared at Bethany. “This is all your fault!” Kids chanted.

Verity grew limp in Adrien’s arms as policemen filed into the room.. 

“I will never forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Updated every other Friday because I have a life (kinda)


End file.
